Marks on me
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: this story was basically a shot in the dark, trying to find the real meaning to why people cut and starve themselves. i just wanted to make a sonadow fanfic where Shadow is emo and sonic wants to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Sonadow fanfic ch.1

Shadow grabbed the knive and pulled up his sleave. "Why does he not love me? What did I do wrong? Why can't I tell him I love him?" With every sentence he added another cut to his arm. This happened every day, never healing or getting better. Shadow desperately loved someone. It wasn't a girl. They are good friends. He even gave him a nickname "faker". As Shadow felt the recognizable pain, he started crying. He starved, cut, and put himself in harms way. Shadow eventually cried himself to sleep.

. . .

Shadow wore his usual Long sleeved T-shirt, and went to his middle school. When he saw Sonic, it not only reminded him of his pain from last night, but it also made him so happy because he's in love with the faker. " Hey, Shadow. What's up?" Shadow was bedazzled at Sonic's body, personality, and eyes. "Wha-hu, ow hi Sonic. What did you say?" "What's up? Are you ok? You seem dazzed and confused." "Um, no. It's just I didn't sleep to well last night." Shadow felt his knive poking his back in his backpack. "Ow." "What is it Shadow? Are you hurt?" "No, it's just *sigh* that i'm kinda hungry aren't you?" "Yeah, hell if we only came to school to learn than i'd be hitting the nearest IHOP." Shadow and Sonic ate breakfast, even though it was the same as eating from a dollar store. At lunch Shadow skipped it and head to the bathrooms. He pulled out his knive and cut himself for every thought he had of Sonic. Ironically Shadow had every period with Sonic. The last period was P.E. Shadow was changing out of his shorts, and got into the recamended shorts. He put his knive, his spare T-shirt, and his shorts in his locker. Shadow grabbed the recamended shirt and put it over his long-sleaved shirt. He locked his locker and went to track. Today they had to run a mile. Sonic did it in about a minute at most. Shadow was running and then he didn't feel well. "Crap, why do I starve my self for you? Why do I do this for you?" Shadow fainted in a heartbeat.

. . .

Shadow woke up at the hospital when he noticed his parents were there he cussed in his head. "Shadow, we saw all the cut marks. We know that you starve yourself. All we ask is why?" Shadow's mom had a good point. Why did he keep doing this? Then he saw someone he didn't want to see in his entire existence. "Shadow why did you do this? How long have you done this? Please tell me. Sonic was there. He wanted to know. But Shadow just couldn't say.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonadow chapter 2

It has been a few days since Shadow has been released from the hospital and Sonic has been worrying. "Why would shadow do this? I don't understand why he would. I need to find out soon or else he may really hurt himself." Shadow and everyone in his class left for P.E. Sonic was left alone just the way he wanted it. He unlocked Shadows locker and when he opened it a knife attached with tape to a picture fell out. "What's this?" Sonic picked up the picture and noticed the picture was of him and Shadow on the fourth of July. He remembers that moment well. Him and Shadow were watching the fireworks and they were standing next to each other. That night Sonic felt something when that happened he couldn't name it he just knew he felt something. He slowly ripped off the knife and saw a few sentences behind the tape and knife. It read "For every thought a mark makes it last longer. For every feeling, not eating shows only love can fill it. These are used to show love to the blind and prove how much of a warrior we are. Take this and live with it." Sonic slowly dropped the picture and he started to cry. "I never knew that that's why . . . that's why he did this. I can't believe it."

What will happen next? You will have to wait and see. Only this time it won't be so long. Sorry for the late update i have a YouTube account i'm also working on so sorry. The link is user/coolgamevampman.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonadow ch3

Sonic herd the door open. "Good game everyone, especially you Shadow. I've never seen you actually play until today." The coach said to Shadow. Shadow felt light headed and didn't want to talk so he just nodded and walked over to his locker. Sonic was frozen in stun when he heard Shadow talk to the coach and there he stood when Shadow saw Sonic with his opened locker. "Sonic The Hedgehog! What are you doing opening my locker? And . . ." Shadow was stunned at what he saw at Sonic's feet. His picture with tears on it and knife. Shadow grabbed Sonic's shoulder, turned him around so he could face Sonic and saw Sonic's tear filled eyes. Sonic hugged Shadow, tried to speak but could say nothing. Then Sonic left. He turned around while running just long enough to see Shadow pick up his knife and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's POV Point of view

I was home. I don't know how to feel. My best friend is cutting and starving himself because he loved me. I don't know what to do or what to say. I need some help.

. . .

Shadow was at home. All he saw was Sonic crying, hugging, and running away from him. Shadow picked up his knife and turned it over. It read "Till Death Do Me Part." Shadow knew what he had to do. Shadow called a taxi and went to I.14 Street and entered the almost abandoned hotel. Shadow traveled until he found an elevator. He entered and wiped the paint off the basement floor button, he pushed it and he knew he might not comeback. When Shadow was young, he entered this same hotel and accidently found the basement where he took a pledge to do two of the terrible things to avoid expressing his emotions. there were 5 things he could choose from: Die on a specific date, Die right then and there, Carry a bottle of poison with him and with every birthday take a sip of the poison, Cut himself until he bleeds out or starve himself till he dies. when shadow chose the last two he had a few friends and by that I mean 1. That friend was Sonic. When Sonic witnessed this, he was 6 and didn't chose one. Because of this his memory was wiped out so he didn't remember a thing about the place or where it was. After Shadow started cutting he felt more of it to go to Sonic because he started to feel attracted to him, but his mom would not for the live of him allow Shadow to be gay, unless he gave up something important to her. Shadow was at the bottom floor where it all began. "Shadow! Why aren't you dead yet? Don't you know what will happen to you?" Said a wicked witch voice. "I have come back to stop hiding my emotions and take back what's mine. My Live." "Why do you want control of that when you can die for fun?" "This is NOT fun, It's only fun for you. I came back so I can stop cutting and starving myself because I know what's right." 'Ow, Shadow if only you knew what would happen to you if you did such a thing, but because i know you will stop I will do this instead." The witch swooped down and pulled out a vile of poison and attached it to Shadow's neck where no one will ever see it. "In a exactly 5 days. You will die. If you don't do it yourself then I will." The witch then wiped away Shadow's memory and teleported him back home.

. . .

Sonic asked Tails if he can give him advice on what to do with Shadow. "Well Sonic, I think all you can do is wait until you decide what feelings you have. If you want to forget about Shadow I can help with that, but if you love Shadow then your going to have to tell him." "Your right Tails. All I have to do now is wait for tomorrow."


End file.
